Lest We Forget
by Clest
Summary: The sequel to Love Never Dies. Ash and Misty get married, but (Snip!)


Lest We Forget...  
Lest We Forget is the Sequel to Love Never Dies  
Love Never Dies is the Sequel to Wanderers Unite!  
Wanderers Unite! is the Sequel to Don't You Believe In Fate?  
Don't You Believe In Fate? is the Sequel to A Piece Of My Heart  
  
  
"Oooh, Ash. I've been waiting for this day for months." It was finally happening. The day was finally here. "Calm down, Misty." Yes. Ash and Misty were getting married. "Ash, do I look nice in this dress, and am I breaking the tradition by being Best Woman?" Queried Sybil. "It's okay, Sybil. You aren't breaking any traditions." "We've been through so much, and we've lost nearly everybody..." "Stop talking like that, Misty!! Darien, would you move over?!" Ash, Misty, Sybil, Jade (who was now a close friend of Misty's) and Darien were in Sybil's Land Rover.   
  
They finally arrived at the church. "Oh!! Thank God for that!! I think I bust my back in that car!!" Said Darien. "Pretty sad Todd couldn't make it." Said Sybil. "I know. He couldn't make the trip, all the way from Feanor City." Said Ash. The 5 walked into the church.  
  
"Quite a small gathering, for a wedding, I mean." Said the priest. "Only nine, I mean." "Eh, there was only five back in the Rover, what the?" Said Jade, bewildered. "Ashy, The Wanderers!!" "What?! I thought they died!!" "Revilio Esclapios" Said Malachite. The Wanderers stood up. "We have come to the wedding of Friends. Do not quail before us. We come not to kill." Said Angel. There were tears in his eyes. "Elessia, Elessia, mornus meeno yisso!!" He muttered bitterly. "Soul salli puty dioth Elessia, Fallen Unos!" Answered Malachite. The priest shivered at the words. "Well, let us get on. Please take a seat.  
  
As the service went on, the priest got to, "To have and to hold, till death do us part." Angel screamed, "Elessia!! Piartos destros essence!! Destros Souls!! Dioth aule Souls!!!" And ran out. "Sorry, he's remembering a departed friend." Said Spectre. "We must leave. Come!!" Commanded Malachite. The 4th Wanderer slammed the door behind him, murmuring "Daimus Souls!! Stior Fallen's aigor!! Sion seey!!" "Wander what that was about?" Thought Ash.   
  
The service was nearly finished. "I do." Said Ash. "I do." Said Misty "You may kiss the..." The door burst off it's hinges. Behind it stood...  
  
Todd and Nadia  
  
  
  
"Hahahaha!!!! Time for vengance!!!" Said Nadia. "What the hell's this?!" Said Sybil. "I murdered Brock!!" Said Todd. "What!! You SOB!!!!" Shouted Ash "I flashed the camera while he was driving. He swerved off the road, and into another car." "And I murdered Suzi!!" Yelled Nadia. "You...you...you bitch!! You unfeeling bitch!!!" Said Misty, shaking with rage. "Now it's your turn!!!" Nadia pulled out a scimitar, and lunged at Ash. "Die, you... AAAAARRGH!!!!" The scimitar dropped from Nadia's hand. Sybil stepped back, a dagger in her hand. "Well, that was easy!!" She said. "WHAAAAAT!!!!! YOU IDIOTS!!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DOOOOONE!!!!!!" Howled Todd. He collapsed behind a pew. "AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!! RRRRRAAAAARRRRRGH!!!!AAAAGH!!!!!" He shrieked. When he got up...  
  
Todd wasn't Todd anymore. He was 9' tall, had red skin and horns growing out his shoulders. "You have awakened Apollyon!!!" Sybil threw a bag of Stun Spore at Apollyon. "Hah!! Think you can harm me? Take that!!" Apollyon charged at Sybil. She dodged, but Apollyon disembowelled the priest. "Ash and Misty, die!!!" Apollyon threw a steel disk at them.  
  
When Ash woke up, the first thing he noticed was that Misty wasn't there. "Misty!! Hey, Misty!!" Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light, and Misty appeared. "Oh, God. Misty, what the hell are you?" She was wearing white robes, with her special locket. Her skin was pure white, and her hair was golden blonde. It fell loose round her shoulders. Most prominently of all, she had a white, shining pair of wings. "A...Ash, wha...what happened?" Ash was wearing white robes as well, his skin was pure white, he had a pair of wings exactly the same as Misty's. Except, his hair was pure gold coloured and looked like it was on fire. "A...Ash, Apollyon threw th...that disk. It went... straight through you." "WHAAT!!!" "Ash, we're both dead." "W...we must be in h...heaven." "At least we've got each other." And so, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower kissed.  
  
  
The End   
  
  



End file.
